The Game of Turtlecest
by TMNTFangirl
Summary: A bunch of short stories that all tie in with one another.
1. Too Hot

Raph swallowed, hoping to wet his throat. For what he was seeing was possibly the most erotic thing in the world. Donnie and Mikey sharing a Popsicle. And not just any kind. The stupid orange one that had a white center. They would each suck on it a bit before passing it over. The emerald turtle had to ask, "What are ya doing?"

The brothers looked over and Raph's amber eyed followed Mikey's tongue lick some white cream off his face. "It is the last one and it's hot." said the youngest turtle.

Donnie released the popsicle with a pop. "Yeah and we decided to share it. Cause I found out why the AC unit we have decided to freaking die on us."

Raph wasn't paying attention to what Don was saying. He was paying attention to what Mikey was doing. The young turtle was licking the melting treat. Which was still in his older brother's hand. Raph bit on his lower lip as he watched Mikey suck on the treat until he heard Don speak, "Oh? Is something bothering you Raph?"

"Huh?" Raph tore his eyes away from Mikey to see Don smirking at him. A blush formed across Raph's face. "S-Sorry Don. Heat is gettin ta me."

The smirk grew. Mikey glanced at his older brother, a grin painting itself across his face. "Hey Don, you got some on your face."

The purple banded turtle looked away from his older brother to look at his younger one. "Really? Where?" Mikey's grin grew.

"Why, right here." The orange banded turtle leaned forward and captured Don's lips in a searing kiss.

This apparently was too much for Raph, who flew back from a nose bleed. Don and Mikey laughed, unaware that Leo had come in. And their fearless leader was confused...


	2. All Wet

Mikey grinned evilly as he dragged Donnie with him. The scientist behind him was asking what they were doing and the orange banded turtle quickly shushed him. They ninja'd to where Raph was. Their elder brother was in the shower and Mikey quickly saw a blush appear on Don's face. Why? For they were going to do their favorite past time, Peep on Raph. First time they did it, it was a complete accident. They were suppose to fix something (and by they we mean Don) but accidentally made a hole in the wall. It was small enough that if you didn't know it was there, you would miss it.

But when they made the hole, Raph was in the shower. And that's when the two youngest turtles found out that Raph doesn't like to keep the curtain to their shower closed. To put it simply, Donnie and Mikey all but abandoned their project to go deal with their new problem. Now, they kept an eye out whenever their emerald skinned brother would go take a shower.

Why? For they LOVED seeing the hot head of the team strip down and shower. It was, (to them) an erotic show that would never get boring. Especially when Raph would "relieve" his stress. That was when either Don or Mikey would pass out from a nosebleed and leave the other one all hot and bothered.

Mikey giggled as they finally arrived and got into position. Mikey and Don quickly set up camp. I.E. set up the camera that would let them zoom in and out of certain placed and to help make sure that they wouldn't fight over the hole (Too many close calls on that one) The brothers scrambled into their places as the camera showed that Raph was beginning to remove his gear.

The elbow pads went off first. Then Raph propped a leg up on the counter, in view of the hidden camera. Mikey bit his lip as he watched Raph slowly slide the knee guard down his muscular thigh. Raph tossed it with the rest of his "clothes" before doing the same with the other one. Don swallowed as he stared at the emerald thighs, wishing that he was sitting on top of them.

Raph slowly undid the know on his belt and placed it with the rest of his gear. Mikey gripped Don's arm as they watched the red banded turtle begin to undo his head band. Once it was off, Raph shook his head and tossed his headband. He moved to the shower and turned it on. Mikey whimpered as he watched water begin to drizzle over his older brother and the youngest turtle heard Donnie's breath begin to hitch.

Raph sighed as the cool water begin to wash away the sweat/grease/grime that had build up that day. He had begun working on his Shell Cycle with Casey and had a tough training session with Leo. The sai-wielding ninja took the bar of his favorite soap and began to wash himself.

Don licked his lips as his eyes followed the trails of soap and water. Raph began to hum a song as he washed. He could feel the day's stress leave him as he continued to clean himself. He shivered as his hands ran over his plastron. That's when Raph quickly glanced around (sometimes it sucked living in a house filled with ninja) and made sure the door was locked. Once that was done, Raph's hands began to drift lower.

Mikey's grip tightened with each swipe of Raph's hand. Don's breath turned to pants when his older brother's hand reached his waist. Raph moaned when he let himself drop down. Mikey and Don sighed in joy/awe as they stared at their older brother's member. It was a full 10 inches and it was calling to the younger turtles like a siren.

The emerald turtle panted as he began to stroke himself. He hadn't done this for a while (for Leo believed that sex was a horrid dishonorable deed. Tight ass) and it was overdue. Raph groaned as he imagined Donnie receiving head from Mikey. That popsicle scene from earlier that week was stuck in his head and Raph decided to use it. Only, replace that popsicle with his dick and he was game. Amber eyes closed shut as he stoked himself faster.

Donnie was whimpering and rocking in his chair. He desperately wanted to be in there with his older brother to help him get off. He glanced at Mikey to see that his younger brother was in the same boat. The turquoise turtle moaned as his kept his eyed glued to the camera, his hands curling into fists and uncurling. Don returned his attention to the screen to see Raph lean back, shell resting against the wall of the shower.

The purple banded turtle began to chew on his lip as his hand slowly moved to the bulge that hid his erection. Mikey looked away from the screen to look at his other brother. His lips parted as he watched Donnie drop down.

The scientist didn't even notice as his hand began to stroke himself as Raph began to groan. Mikey reached over and grabbed Don's hand. Chocolate brown eyes met bright sky blue ones. Don whimpered as Mikey began to stroke him. The brothers' attention went back to the screen to see Raph's hips begin to move.

Mikey moaned and began to move his hips, letting his own erection drop down. The young turtle panted as he continued to pump Don's slick length and watch Raph continue to masturbate. But the TMNT soon gasped as he felt his older brother's hand grasp his own throbbing length. The two peeping toms continued to pump each others lengths as they watched their favorite brother get off.

Raph gasped as his orgasm ripped through his being like a strike of lightning. He sagged against the wall of the shower and panted before getting himself cleaned up. While he was doing this, the two peeping toms quickly packed up their camp and high tailed it to Don's lab. Why Don's lab? Well, 1. the bitch was sound proof. And 2. To the computer with this tape.


	3. Costumed

Don raised an eyebrow. Mikey was grinning like an idiot and was holding out a piece of paper. The two young turtles were in Don's lab, both hiding out from Leo. But that neither here nor there. The scientist looked at the paper, a look of disbelief covered his face.

"Are you sure that this will work?" he asked.

Mikey's grin turned into a shit eating smile. "Duh! I have it all thought out! And it will guarantee that Raph will be in our bed!"

The two brothers had been planning on FINALLY getting Raph into their love nest. Months of Peeping on him in the shower and teasing him with innuendos just wasn't enough for the two turtles anymore. They wanted Raph. And they wanted him NOW. But, sadly, either Raph was thick as a brick or he wasn't interested in them. Which Don and Mikey knew their hot head brother was in to them but wondered why he never acted on those feelings.

Mikey turned away from Don and quickly made sure that no one was around the lab. The orange banded turtle went back to his older brother, hope shining through his eyes. "So, are you in?"

Don looked at his baby brother/lover, then back at the paper. "If this works, I will call you a genius for a week."

Mikey squealed and glomped his lover. "You got it! Now, here is what we need to do." Don gulped and immediately thought, 'What have I gotten in to?'

SCENE CHANGE X3

Raph grunted as he punched the sand bag. He was training hard. Why? For he couldn't cave in Leo's head, so this was the next best thing. And why is our favorite turtle pissed at the boring one? Well, Leo found Raph's porno mag collection and burned it. When Raph asked (in his version) "WHY?" Leo had replied.

"Sex is a dishonorable thing Raph. You dishonor this home by having such trash in it."

That was when Raph proceeded to try to beat the holy hell out of the turtle. And as we speak, Splinter and April were at her place, trying to patch up Leo. Raph growled as he did a roundhouse kick at the bag, imagining it to be Leo's face. "Raphie!~~"

The red banded turtle groaned. "Great. What is it now Mikey?! I'm a bit busy!"

He didn't turn around from the sand bag, but he knew that Mikey was pouting. "Donnie and I are trying to see if our Halloween Costumes need anything else. Please look!"

Raph sighed, knowing he wouldn't get any peace unless he did what the youngest turtle asked. "A'right fine but if it something stupid then I..."

He turned around to see Mikey and Don wearing skimpy maid outfits. Don was trying to pull the short skirt down farther, hoping to gain some modesty in that outfit. Mikey was doing a sexy pose. "Well, what do you think? Too much lace? I knew it!" He stomped his foot.

Don just gave Mikey a WTF look. "Mikey, I look ridiculous! Couldn't you have picked something less embarrassing?!"

Raph quickly went over to his brothers, trying to tone down the erection that wanted to bulge out his plastron. "Fuck me Donnie. Ya look..."

Donnie shyly looked at his older brother. Raph sucked in a breath as he stared into Don's chocolate brown eyes. That was when the emerald turtle realized that his brothers weren't wearing their masks. "I'm what Raph?" Don asked shyly, playing with the frills on his short skirt.

Raph blushed as deep as Don and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. "Ya look sexy."

Don looked at the floor as Mikey bounced onto Raph's arm. "What about me Raphie~~? How do I look?"

The older turtle turned his head to look at the youngest turtle. Sky blue eyes gleamed up at him as Mikey pressed his plastron against Raph's muscular arm. Gulping, Raph stared at his sexy little brother. "Y-Ya look good Mike. Really good."

Mikey pouted, "But do I look sexy?! Don and I wanna match and this was my idea! And if he's sexy and I'm not then we won't match!"

Raph's blush deepened. "You do look sexy Mikey."

Mikey's eyes brightened. "Really?!" Then his eyes narrowed. "Or are you just saying that?"

Chewing on his lip, the sai-wielding turtle replied, "I mean it. Look at you. And Donnie-boy. If I could..."

Don slowly wobbled up to the emerald turtle (DAMN HEELS), "If you could what Raph?"

Raph's blush deepened. "N-Nothing."

That was when Mikey spoke again, "Okay. If you think we are sexy, PROVE IT!"

Two sets of eyes immediately went to the youngest. "Exsqueese me?" Raph and Don asked at the same time.

A shit eating grin came over Mikey's face. "You heard me. Prove it. Like this." Mikey leaned over and kissed Don. This proved too much for Raph and he felt blood rush up in the back of his throat. Blood spewed out of his nose as he fell backwards.

"RAPH!" Both of his brothers cried out. Donnie knelt down by him. "He's out cold. Damn it Mikey!"

Mikey pouted. "Darn it, thought it would work."

Don just sweatdropped and worked on trying to revive his brother...


	4. Tonight

Mikey smiled as he finished getting set up. Tonight was the night. Tonight was when he would finally be dominated by Raph. Well, that was the plan anyway. After their last plan, both Mikey and Don decided to try everything they could. Try was the key word. For after Leo had burned Raph's porn mags, their fearless leader decided to go on an "Anti-Sex" purge of the Lair. Which resulted in Donnie hiding his toys and such in his lab in a vault that only he knew how to open.

Mikey? Wasn't so lucky. Leo had actually fainted when he found Mikey's toy box. Hell what was worse was that Leo had found the box and dragged it out in front of the family, Casey AND April. The woman who Mikey saw as a mother. Talk about embarrassing. Splinter had literally turned red while Casey looked at Mikey in shock. April? She looked away, but Mikey (as did Don and Raph) saw the nosebleed she was sporting.

Long story short, Mikey was pissed at his eldest brother and hoped that somebody would do something AND SOON! For this Anti-Sex Rule was starting to get to the other turtles living in the Lair. Don was irritable and don't get the youngest turtle started on Raph. The sai-wielding ninja was grouchy to the extreme. He already went through 7 punching bags and had sent countless Purple Dragons to the hospital.

Casey had said to Don and Mikey that he was worried about Raph and that something had to be done. Which is what the youngest turtle was doing. For tonight was on of the few nights that Don managed to get Leo out of the Lair. Something about a run to the junk yard. The orange banded turtle didn't remember and tonight, Splinter was over at April's. Their favorite show Supernatural was having a marathon to celebrate the new season coming out.

And that was fine for Mikey. It left him and Raph by themselves for the night. The youngest turtle glanced at the clock. It had been 5 minutes since the rest of his family left and it was now time to put the plan into action. Mikey grinned and opened the door to his room...

TMNTFANGIRL62591

Raph growled as he swung his foot around. It smashed into the training dummy with enough force to dent the wood. It had been a few weeks since the Mag Incident and the Costumes. And to be honest, Raph was quite glad he saw his sexy little brothers in those outfits. For they were his favorite images to use whenever he could sneak away to "relief" himself.

The sai-wielding ninja stopped training and rested his head against the wooden training dummy. The rest of his family was out (except for Mikey) and Casey was stuck at his place with a busted leg (stupid human tried to kick Raph's shell. Poor leg didn't stand a chance) so, this was a golden opportunity for some little "fun". A sadistic smile came over Raph's face as a thought worked it's way into his head.

But before he could move, he heard Mikey call out, "Oh Raphie~~!" Raph couldn't recognize the tone that was in his younger brother's voice. Raph slowly turned around and felt his jaw hit the floor. Mikey was lounging against the door way that led to his room. What he was wearing was what made Raph's jaw drop. A racy red teddy covered the turtle and one of the straps had slipped. His mask was missing, giving Raph a clear look into Mikey's blue eyes. And what poured out of those eyes was lust and hunger.

The red banded turtle swallowed his spit as he stared at the aqua turtle. "M-Mikey? What in the shell are ya doin'?"

A sexy grin painted itself across the younger turtle. "Wanting to dress up. You know Leo. He hates that I love to do drag. And I wanted your opinion on this outfit." Mikey began walking to his older brother, hips swaying.

Raph's amber eyes immediately followed them, watching them move from side to side. "W-Well, that's all fine and all b-but why tonight?" he asked Mikey, who was now standing in front of him.

Blue met amber and Raph knew what was going to happen. Either he was going to fuck Mikey into the ground or go to bed with an aching cock and an dissatisfied Mikey. And option 1 was looking better and better with each second.

Mikey spoke, "Reason I choose tonight is because Leo is out. And so is Splinter. Don't have them to worry about. But I have to ask," Mikey wrapped his arms around Raph's thick neck, "does this make me look as sexy as I feel?"

Raph growled and lowered his head to whisper in Mikey's ear hole, "Ya look sexy Mikey. In fact, sexy enough for this." Raph moved his head and pressed his lips against Mikey's Mikey moaned and kissed his favorite brother back. Raph's thick arms wrapped around Mikey and pulled the younger turtle close.

The aqua turtle jumped up, legs locking around Raph's carapace. Raph's hand dropped down and grabbed at Mikey's ass. The stronger turtle walked to his room, still making out with the teddy clad turtle. A churr came out of the younger turtle when their plastrons touched and rasped as the moved. The two turtles moved into Raph's room and the older turtle slammed the younger one against the door, locking it as he grinded against Mikey.

Mikey gasped and churred again. He ground back, wanting more of the delicious feeling that his big brother was giving him. The younger turtle moaned as Raph tore his mouth away, attacking Mikey's neck. His teeth dug into the sweet skin that was calling to the hot head. His hands caressing the full orbs that was Mikey's ass.

The young turtle churred again. Rubbing his hands against his brother's shell, he couldn't help but think, 'Mission accomplished!'

Raph pulled Mikey off of the door and all about tossed him into the hammock that made up Raph's bed. The younger turtle looked up at his brother, panting slightly. The sai-wielding turtle moaned at the sight. The teddy all but fell open to show Raph the sexy body that was his brother and the blush that was across Mikey's face was priceless. "R-Raph? What is it?"

Raph shook his head and he began to take off his gear. "Nuthin Mikey." He slid a hand up one sheer clad leg, playing with the ribbon that held the garment onto the turtle's leg. "But I havta say, ya look good enough ta eat little bro."

Mikey shivered on how deep his brother's voice got and the young turtle leaned back, playing with the main ribbon that held the teddy close, "Well then, I can't leave you hungry. What exactly do you want to eat first?"

A growl came from the depths of Raph's chest and he leaned forward, capturing Mikey's lips in a searing kiss. Their tongues fought while Raph removed the clothing from Mikey. The two turtles moaned when Raph finally joined Mikey in the hammock. The younger out of the two wrapped his legs around his older brother and rolled them so that Raph was resting under him. Raph raised an eye ridge in question.

Mikey smiled and let himself drop down. It rested against Raph's plastron, it's owner sitting right above the bulge that housed Raph's erection. Amber eyes quickly turned gold as it stared at Mikey's proud erection. "Well damn Mike, I ain't neva seen a more erotic sight."

The blush that was on Mikey's face deepened. "Oh just wait, we haven't even begun." A grin came across the emerald turtle's face.

"Fuck Mikey. We is goin to be havin some fun den." He thrusted up, letting his erection drop down. A gasp/churr came out of the younger turtle. The slick length rubbed against the ass that rested above it. It was all Raph could do to NOT begin pounding into that sweet ass that was literally sitting on top of his erection. Mikey grinded down, hoping to get more of the wonderful feeling of Raph's big cock thrusting against him.

A groan came from the aqua turtle as one of Raph's hand trailed down to his ass, a finger rimming around the twitching hole of Mikey's entrance. Panting, the young turtle closed his eyes as he felt his brother begin to prep him. And it was Mikey expected, Raph was rough both in and out of the bedroom. The thick finger pressed into the tight ass, using his precum as a lubricant.

A deep churr erupted from both of the turtles and soon, Raph was thrusting his finger into his youngest brother. Mikey panted and grinded against the plastron beneath his hips. The orange banded turtle leaned forward and kissed Raph. Hard. The hot head swept his tongue into Mikey's mouth, enjoying the taste of him.

Mikey released his lover's mouth with a pop, "R-Raph, now. I...I can't..."

Raph growled, "Finally." He rolled them over so that Mikey was under him, and Raph removed his hand from Mikey's ass area. He grasped both thighs and tossed one leg over his shoulder, aligning his cock with Mikey's twitching hole. Without warning, Raph thrusted into him.

Mikey cried out and moaned out, "YES!" A smirk appeared on the emerald turtle's face as he began to thrust into the aqua turtle. Mikey moaned as Raph began to pound into him without abandon. Soon, both legs were thrown over the red banded ninja's shoulders as he thrusted into Mikey's sweet ass.

The hammock creaked and rocked at the two turtles continued to try to fuck each others brains out. Raph lowered his head an bit roughly on Mikey's neck, leaving a large hickey. Mikey's tongue rolled out of his head as Raph's pace grew faster and harder with each thrust. Soon, too soon for Mikey's taste, a familiar feeling began to build in his lower regions.

"R-Raphael, i-it...I...Cum..." the words were barely understandable but Raph understood the message.

He began to thrust harder instead of faster, wanting to draw it out. He stared at Mikey's face as both of them grew closer and closer to that high they were both seeking. Raph's hand slid down to Mikey's bouncing cock and once Raph began to pump it in time with his thrusts, it was what Mikey needed to fly off the handle.

With a cry/churr, the youngest out of the brothers came. Raph growled and continued to thrust into Mikey until he felt that feeling Mikey had. With a roar, he came inside his brother. They layed in the hammock, panting.

"T-That was...huff...better than...Oh gods..." Mikey panted out, curling up beside his new lover.

Raph just chuckled, "Yeah. Your welcome Mikey. But...huff...you have to wear that teddy again...pant"

Mikey giggled. "That's for damn sure."


	5. Screwdriver

Don grinned as he finished placing the last screw into the Shell Cycle. Tonight was a nice cool night in NYC and one of the few nights that Don was in the garage. The others knew better to bother the sexually frustrated turtle. Especially after Leo was nailed in the head by a wrench. The only brave one out of the Hamato Clan was Raph. Why? Well the red banded turtle was a godsend around machines and didn't get on the purple banded ninja's nerves.

The only time they bickered was over what part should go where. Aside from that, they rarely fought. Don smiled as he stood up, he had bent over to fix something, too lazy to move around to the other side of the bike. So, he fixed that screw upside down, ass in the air. He sighed as he looked over the beauty known as Raph's Bike. It had taken a beating earlier and Don had to fix it, otherwise, he would have gone insane.

Donnie gasped as he heard something behind him. He turned around to see Raph melting out of the shadows. The scientist rested a hand against his heart. "Raph. You scared me. What are you doing here?"

Raph came closer, not saying anything until he was inches away from his younger brother. "Just wanted to check on ya. Oh fearless leader ain't comin up here. Too damn scared of ya at the moment."

That caused Don to chuckle. He smiled as he remembered the wrench connecting to Leo's skull. Poor turtle had a concussion and a slipped disk. But the bastard had it coming. Don was pulled from his thoughts when Raph closed the distance between them, pushing him against the Shell Cycle.

"Uh, Raph? What are you doing?" Don leaned away from him, accidentally brushing his plastron against his older brother's. The rasp sound that came from the contact made a churr bubble in Don's chest but the genius didn't let it escape. Raph followed him.

"Ya know better than ta tease me Donnie-boy. You of all people should know that." His breath teased Don's lips, making the scientist's tongue dance over his own lips. Raph's now gold eyes followed the pink muscle as it tried in vain to taste Raph's breath.

Don gulped, "H-How did I tease you Raph?"

The emerald turtle's lips got closer and closer, "By bending over in front of me Don. Ya know you should never do that. Mikey can tell ya. It's the best way of askin me ta Fuck You."

Don couldn't say anything else for Raph's lips sealed over his. With his eyes rolling into the back of his skull, Don threw his arms over Raph's shoulders. He kissed the sai-wielding ninja back, as hard as he could. It was a kiss filled with passion, tongue and teeth. Tongues warred, teeth battles and fingers clawed. Don began to pant once Raph tore his mouth away from Donnie's. He began to attack the olive column that was his younger brother's neck.

A churr erupted from Donnie as he began to grind against Raph. One emerald hand swept down to an olive thigh and puled on it until the leg was hanging off of Raph's hips. It caused a better angle for their bulging plastrons to meet. Don's head flew back once their bulges met, his other leg flailing wildly. Raph groaned as he finally let his erection drop down.

The purple banded turtle stared at it, licking his lips as his own dropped. They both moaned/churred as they began to hump each other harder. Their erections were slick with precum and made the friction that much sweeter. Don's churring grew deeper with each thrust from Raph. But soon, the genius felt something poking his entrance.

His eyes opened ('When did I close them?!') He tried to see what it was until he realized what it was. It was the handle of his favorite red flat head screwdriver. "R-Raphael? Wh-oh god...What are you...churr...doing?"

A dark chuckle came from the amber eyed turtle. "Wanting to screw the driver of course."

Chocolate brown eyes widened but before Don could open his mouth to stop, the screwdriver handle entered him. Eyes rolling back into his head, Donnie's head snapped back. A gasp ghosted out of his lips. The handle was thicker than some of his toys but slimmer than what he was used to. His hips began to move as Raph continued to fuck his brother with the tool.

Soon, Don moaned out, "R-Raph...Pl...Please..."

Raph whispered in the ear hole. "Please what Donnie-boy?"

Don snapped his head to stare Raph directly in the face. "Fuck me hard. Split my ass in two! Just fuck me Raphael."

Raph's eyes widened and removed the tool. He flung it away, unaware that it stuck itself in the concrete wall. Raph maneuvered so that way Don was now against the wall near the Shell Cycle, still being held up by Raph.

"Fuck Don. I think it is incredibly sexy that I am goin to fuck ya standing up." Don moaned as Raph thrusted into him. One of Donnie's olive legs was wrapped around Raph's carapace while the other flailed, trying in vain to keep Donnie's mind rooted to Earth.

Raph proceeded to piston himself into his younger brother, kissing him again. The purple banded turtle churred as tongues fought and hips snapped. The two continued to fuck each other until Raph murmured in Don's ear hole, "Touch yerself for me Don. I wanna see the look on your face as you cum."

The scientist nodded and grasped his own throbbing length. He began to pump it in time with Raph's thrusts. But this proved to be too much for the younger turtle. "I...Raph...Cum..."

Raph smirked and began to thrust harder, ramming Donnie's prostrate head on. With a few more thrusts, Don came with a loud churr. Raph kept on pounding into the olive skinned turtle until he came with a roar.

They collapsed onto the floor in a sweaty heap of legs and arms. Don panted as he curled up next to the emerald turtle. "Huff...that...was...pant"

A deep laugh erupted from Raph's chest. "Your welcome...pant...but I havta ask...am I better than Mikey?"

Don looked up to stare his brother in the face. "Who...pant...said that...Mikey topped?" Raph's eyes widened before he busted out laughing. Donnie smiled and began to laugh too.


	6. Midnight Run

Raph grinned as he walked with his two brothers. Mikey on his left and Don on his right. The three of them had snuck out of the lair, saying that they were going to help Don get some stuff from the junkyard. Oh, they were going to get stuff from the junkyard, just not right now. The three of them took the Battle Shell out and had drove it to the outskirts of the city. Right now, the three turtles were going up to an abandoned house that they had claimed as their love nest.

Raph rounded a corner, seeing the house. Mikey squealed and ran off ahead, making his two lovers laugh. Don rested his head against Raph's shoulder, walking with the red banded turtle.

"Do you think Leo will ever lift the Anti-Sex Ban?" asked the olive skinned male.

Raph snorted, "The day that Ban is over is the day Casey asks April ta marry him."

That made the scientist giggle, grasping his brother's hand. Amber eyes softened as they landed on chocolate brown ones.

"You never know Raph. Now come on, we need to hurry before Mikey decides to start without us."

That caused the emerald turtle to laugh out loud. "Oh, he won't. He knows the consequences."

Don laughed and ran up to the house, Raph chasing him...

Mikey churred as he felt a hand travel up his thigh. The sea green turtle bit his lip as another hand came from behind him, gently caressing his plastron. He heard a dark chuckle come from behind.

"Well well. It seems we have an impatient one."

Another chuckle was heard. "So it seems. What should we do Donnie-boy?"

The orange banded turtle moaned as the hand on his thigh brush his bulging plastron. The voice behind him whispered in his ear hole, "I think we should play with him."

Mikey squeaked as he was moved. He was now straddling the emerald turtle, feeling the large bulge that was under his own. A churr came from his lips as he felt a hand play with his sensitive tail. The sea green turtle gasped when a hand brushed over his bulge. Biting his lip, he glanced down to see an olive hand cupping the cartilage. A whisper came from behind.

"Drop down Mikey. I wanna play~"

With a groan, Mikey dropped down. The orange banded turtle panted as he saw Don's hand wrap around his length. He moaned again, for Raph thrusted his hips up. The emerald turtle's erection dropped down and was now rubbing itself in between Mikey's cheeks. Raph smirked as he thrusted his hips again, making his youngest brother cry out.

Don continued to pump Mikey's throbbing length, going in time with Raph's thrusts. Soon, the scientist curved around Mikey, planting a hard kiss on the younger turtle. Raph groaned, watching the show from where he was laying. Tongues fought for dominance and the purple banded turtle swiveled himself so that he too, as straddling Raph's plastron. Raph's hand immediately went to Donnie's ass, gripping them.

The olive turtle moaned into Mikey's mouth, moving his hips closer. The youngest turtle jumped a bit when he felt Don's erection press against his own. Mikey began to move his hips, wanting the delicious friction. Raph felt his eyes roll into the back of his skull as his brothers began to hump each other on his lap. The oldest turtle in the room soon tossed his lovers off of him, making them cry out. The sai-wielding ninja grabbed the lube, popping the cap.

"Don, mount Mikey. Now." he growled out, lubing up both his and Don's erections. The younger turtle nodded and went to mount his younger brother. Mikey licked his lips, feeling the head of Don's erection rub against his own entrance.

Raph growled again, showing his impatience. With a shaky breath, Don began to slowly enter his lover. The emerald turtle grinned darkly as Mikey began to moan. Once Don was fully sheathed within the youngest turtle, Raph went behind him. Pushing his own erection within the purple banded turtle. A churr left Don's mouth, loving on how he was being filled and have Mikey's warmth surrounding him. Soon, Raph was fully sheathed within Don.

Panting, the turtle said, "Move." Mikey gasped as he felt Don's hips pull back, then snap forward. Raph began moving his own hips, going in sync with the olive skinned turtle's thrusts. The sea green male gasped and moaned with each thrust, tears of pleasure rolling down his face. The genius of the group churred and groaned, pumping his hips. Raph? He was smiling like a demon as he pistoned his hips.

But it was not to last as Mikey began moaning out, "D-Don! Raph~!"

Moving his hips faster, Don tried to bring Mikey to completion, feeling his own creeping upon him. The amber eyes male panted, hips moving in a blur. Within minutes, Mikey began crying out, long loops of cum spraying over his and Don's chest.

Don whimpered as he felt Mikey's walls clamp down on his length, causing him to orgasm.

Raphael growled, moving his hips. He continued to plow into the cumming Don until his own hit him like lightning. With a roar, the emerald skinned male came.

They all layed in a panting pile. Mikey spoke first, "T-That...huff...was..."

Raph chuckled, "We...gotta do this...pant...more often..."

"Oh yeah." said Don.

They all laughed, basking in the after glow...


	7. Lifted

Leo rested on his knees in front of his father, jaw open in shock. Splinter had called his eldest son to tell him something. But what Splinter told Leo was shocking.

The wise rat looked at his eldest son in the eye and spoke, "My son. For the love of god, please lift the Anti-Sex Ban that you have thrown across our home."

It took a few seconds for Leo's brain to restart and once it did, his mouth began moving on it's own. "But Sensei! Sex is a dishonorable thing!It is disgusting, dishonorable and - "

Splinter interrupted him, "It is completely natural my son. You are teenage males. I see no problem in trying to explore your bodies. But really Leonardo, this Anti-Sex Ban you have placed is causing tension between you and your team. They are no longer as trusting as they were Leonardo. You must learn that sex is not dishonorable as you believe."

Leo stared at his father before speaking, "But-"

"No buts! Either you remove this ban or you will not train for the next six MONTHS. Are we clear Leonardo?"

Crestfallen, the ninja in training bowed his head. "Understood Sensei."

Nodding, Splinter stood, "I do this because I care Leonardo. Let us go tell your brothers the news."

Slowly, Leo got up following his father...

~~Raph~~Don~~Mikey~~

Three sets of eyes stared at them. Disbelief and shock were shining through their eyes. Mikey sputtered out, "Your not joking?"

Leo gritted his teeth. "No Michelangelo. I am not joking. I am lifting the ban."

Splinter chuckled as he watched his other sons faces explode into joy. Don hugged Mikey, tears of joy falling. Raph smirked as Mikey fist pumped. "HELLIGUAH!" he yelled.

Leo grew confused as Raph pulled out his shell cell. "Raph? What are you doing?" asked the blue banded turtle. The emerald turtle raised a finger as he placed the phone to his ear.

His smirk grew into a shit eating grin as the phone clicked. "Hey Case. Guess what. Yep, it's gone. Ya know what that means. Yes. No, you got to. She's your girlfriend. You don't even have a ring? Well, that's your problem bro. I'm goin ta go celebrate. Have fun."

Several pairs of eyes stared at Raph. "What? We had a bet. The day Leo lifts the Ban, he is going to ask April to marry him."

Leo's jaw dropped as Mikey, Don and Splinter laughed. "Well, I wish Mr. Jones luck. I am going to watch my stories. There will be an all day Marathon so, no training today."

Eyes widening in shock, the eldest turtle looked at his brothers. Mikey began dancing with Don, who was laughing. Their father just chuckled and went to the living room. Raph gave a smoldering look to his brothers. "Hey Mikey, do you still want to play?"

The sea green turtle stopped dancing, looking at his older brother. His blue eyes widened as he caught onto what the emerald turtle was saying. "Yes. I wanna play. Your room or mine?"

Raph's amber eyes turned to Don. "I was thinking Donnie-boy's room. Since he wanted to play too."

Chocolate brown eyes widened as well as Mikey began running to his room. "Oh! And Mikey!" The younger turtle stopped, looking back at the smirking male. "Get the ones that I like."

Mikey blushed and shot off towards his room. Leo grew confused and looked at his brothers. "Raph, are we going to do what I think we are?" asked the purple banded turtle.

Moving like a predator, Raph pinned Donnie to the counter with his plastron. "Yep. We are going to go play. My favorite. Game." He said this as he grounded his hips into Donnie's. Leo's jaw hit the ground as he say this. The olive skinned turtle jumped up onto the counter, using it to launch himself across the kitchen.

The leader of them swore he saw a smoke trail from his younger brother as he raced to his room. The emerald turtle just laughed, walking towards where his lovers ran off. But a leaf green hand grasped his arm. "Hold on Raph."

Amber eyes glared at him, "What is it Leo? I got two lovers who need me so make it quick."

Grey eyes returned the glare. "Are you really going to do what I think you are going to do?"

Grinning, Raph replied, "What fuck the living shit out of Don and Mikey? Then yes. Yes I fuckin am. Now, excuse me oh fearless SINGLE leader."

Shrugging off Leo, the taller turtle laughed the entire way to Don's room...

~~Raph~~Don~~Mikey~~

Leo stood in the kitchen for several minutes before deciding it would be better to go meditate. He was halfway to his room when he realized that his room was right next to Don's. And that it wasn't sound proof like Don's lab was. Snarling in disgust, the turtle made his way to the lab, deciding to use the sound proof room to his advantage.

Once there, he sighed. It was a mess. As usual. But Leo knew better than to touch ANYTHING in Don's lab. Last time he did, they all learned of the terrible temper that was hidden deep within the usually calm turtle. Hell even Raph was terrified of a pissed Donnie.

Eye ridge twitching, Leo sat down at Donnie's desk. Deciding to check out what his younger brother was doing, Leo began pulling up windows and such. One window caught his eye. _'Room cam? What the shell is Donatello doing now?'_

He clicked it open and what he saw made his eyes widen and jaw drop. It was a live feed coming from the scientist's room. Where his brothers were currently fucking each other. Leo blushed as he watched, telling himself to close the window. But the scary thing was, he couldn't look away. His eyes roamed over Raph's form as he pounded into Mikey. The rippling muscles coated with sweat, they begged somebody to taste them.

Leo tore his eyes away from the screen, lecturing himself. "Stop it. This is disgusting and dishonorable." his eyes went back to the screen, landing on Mikey. His flushed face called to Leo like a siren, making the leader wonder _'Would he make that face if I was in Raph's place?'_

Slapping himself, the eldest turtle moved his eyes away from the Sexy Mikey to land on Don. His wide eyes grew wider as his blush deepened. Don was currently fucking himself with a dildo, watching the two on the bed go at it. Eye ridge twitching, blood shot out of Leo's nose. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Donnie's face as he came...

~~Raph~~Don~~Mikey


	8. Secrets

Leo carefully peeked out into the hall. He sighed in relief, not seeing anyone. He closed the door to Don's lab. Why was Leo in Don's lab you may ask? Well, the leaf green turtle was hiding out from his brothers...again.

Ever since he lifted the ban 3 weeks ago, the younger turtles were going at it like rabbits. It got so bad that Splinter asked Don to sound proof the rat's room. After that, Don also set up a TV in Splinter's room so the wise master could watch his stories without hearing his sons, well, screw each other.

Leo was jealous of his father/mentor that he couldn't hear it. But, there was a secret that Leo didn't dare speak of. Whenever he could hear his brothers having sex, he would sneak into Donnie's lab. He never told them that he did. For every time he was in the sound proof room, he would go to the computer.

He didn't know why, but Leo would pull up the Room Cameras to see which room they were in. The blue banded turtle told himself he only did that so that way he could avoid that room. But every time the screen opened up, Leo couldn't tear his eyes away. Raph's muscles, Mikey's skin, Don's face. They were all calling to him. He felt horrible every time he watched them.

The fearless leader swore that they did this to spite him for the 4 month Anti-Sex ban. There was never any proof but it did help Leo feel better. To an extent. It didn't help calm Leo down whenever he watched them. The leaf green turtle couldn't help but notice every time he watched them on the computer, his eyes almost always traveled over either Don's slim form or Raph's muscular build.

Leo sat down at the computer, pulling up the familiar screen. Leo couldn't help but scowl at Donnie's background. It was a picture of Don kissing Raph on the cheek, with the red banded turtle smirking. For some strange reason, whenever Raph was with Don it made Leo want to rip the emerald turtle's head off. With Mikey, Leo didn't mind as much if Raph did something but to Don? No, that was when the leader wanted to have a katana in hand.

Shaking his head, Leo opened the camera feed boxes. He frowned as he noticed that they weren't in either Don or Mikey's room. He clicked the "Raph" button and felt blood creep up his throat. Don was sitting on Raph's lap, bouncing up and down as fast as he can. He was making out with Mikey, tongues been seen slightly as they fought for dominance. Mikey himself was sitting on Raph's shoulders, moving his hips to try to gain pleasure. From the way the camera was angles, Leo couldn't really see Raph's face but he knew the emerald turtle was sucking Mikey's tail.

Leo swallowed as he continued to watch but he wouldn't be able to last for long. For what happened next made blood come dripping out of his nose. Mikey pushed himself forward, slamming his own hips into Don's. Leo's eye began to twitch as the aqua turtle began to move his hips.

Blood squirted out of his nose, making Leo's head rocket back. Why? for Donnie came with a churr/moan. The last thing Leo heard was Raph saying, "Round Two Donnie-boy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

End...for now XD


	9. Problems

Leo gulped as he sat down in Don's lab. He was here for advice. On a scientific level. The fearless leader decided it was time to get some help for his problem. And his problem was that whenever Don (and on a rare occasion Raph) got near him, Leo would feel weird. The same kind of weird he felt whenever he watched his brothers have sex.

So, it high time that he got this problem fixed. But that meant talking to Donnie. The turtle that Leo was currently feeling strange about. Steeling his nerves, Leo cleared his throat. Don, who was doing some quantum physics, turned to look at the leaf green turtle.

"Leo? What's up bro?"

Biting his lip, the fearless leader began to fidget with his hands. "W-Well, I need some advice and help Donatello."

That made an eye ridge rise. "OOOKKKAAAYYY. Help with what?"

The older turtle looked at the floor. "I-*gulp* I think I am getting sick Don."

Eyes widening, Don went over to his brother. "Sick? What do you mean?" An olive hand pressed against Leo's forehead. "You don't have a fever. Any stomach problems? Dizziness?"

Leo just chuckled, "No. None of that. What I mean is that I am feeling...umm..." That was when the blue banded turtle realized how close the younger turtle was.

"What Leo? I want to make sure you are at full health. So, please tell me Leo, what is wrong?" Chocolate brown eyes pleaded from behind the purple mask.

That was when the "Darker" side of Leo's mind popped up an image of Don's flushed face while saying that.

The leaf green turtle's face darkened as blood rushed up his throat.

Don pressed closer, "Leo? Come on bro, tell me. What is wrong? I wanna help."

This was too much for the blue banded turtle. His head flew back as blood came squirting out of his nose.

Don squeaked as he saw Leo pass out from blood loss. "LEO! Oh God this is worse than I thought!"

The scene Raph came in on was a panicky Don and a passed out Leo, making the emerald turtle wonder, 'What the shell did I eat last night?'

~~~End~~~


End file.
